Love Knows No Boundaries
by journeylover21
Summary: Jason and Courtney broke up bc their lives weren't compatible. However, when they both start seeing other ppl. will they confess their feelings or deny them to keep from getting hurt again? JOURNEY
1. Chapter 1

Jason Morgan walked into Penthouse four. "Is Sonny here?" he asked Carly, one of his best friends.

"No, he took Michael and Morgan to the park." She said, sitting down on the couch.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Probably not for awhile. Why? Do you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah, it's about business."

"Oh, well don't say anything in front of me. I might blab." She mocked.

"Carly-"

"No, it's ok really. But, I do want to talk to you anyways." She said, motioning for him to take a seat. "Don't worry its not about your precious business."

Jason sat down in the chair next to the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm…How do I put this-"

"Carly, whatever it is just say it."

"Courtney has a date tonight."

Jason knew that when they broke things off that it would be normal and he would expect Courtney to date other guys, but he didn't expect to feel this way over it.

"Carly, Courtney and I broke up awhile ago. What she does is none of my business."

"Come on Jase. You know you still love her. Why can't you both just stop being stubborn."

"Carly I'm with Sam now. I'm happy and I want Courtney to be happy too."

"Don't even lie to me and tell me you're happy with that whore over there."

"Carly, how many times do I have to tell you not to call her names."

"Well it's true. She came here and tried destroying my family, getting her paws all over Sonny. Then she realizes she can't have him, and goes after you, destroying your and Courtney's relationship."

"She didn't ruin me and Courtney. We drifted apart, Carly. She couldn't handle this life."

"That's a bunch of bull and you know it. Courtney loved you Jason and she was willing to live this life no matter what it cost her."

"I'm not having this discussion anymore. Tell Sonny I'll stop by later to talk to him." Jason said as he got up and walked out into the hallway.

Jason hated when Carly would try to get him and Courtney together. Their lives just weren't compatible. They'd tried many times but it would never work.

Courtney was walking around the loft talking on the phone. "I'm really excited about tonight."

"Me too." Kyle said into the phone. "Hey, I have to go, but I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Ok, bye." She said as she hung up the phone and sat down on the couch.

Courtney smiled when she thought about two weeks ago when she met Kyle.

_Courtney was in a hurry. She was late for work and was walking out of Kelly's with her coffee, trying to get her cell phone out of her purse when she dropped her keys. Bending over to pick them up, she bumped into someone else walking through the door, spilling her coffee all over him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Courtney said, trying to wipe the coffee off of his shirt. _

_"Don't worry about it. After all, I was coming to get some coffee."_

_Courtney looked at him and laughed for the first time that day. She was having such a bad day and this total stranger had managed to make her lighten up a bit._

_"Look, I don't have any money with me right now but if you give me your name and address I can mail you money to pay for the shirt." Courtney said._

_"Really, it's not a big deal. I'm staying at the Port Charles hotel right now so I can just go change shirts. My name is Kyle, by the way." He said, extending his hand for a handshake. _

_"Nice to meet you. My name is Courtney."_

_"Well, Courtney, it's been a pleasure bumping into you."_

_Courtney laughed. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"_

_"Actually, there is one thing you could do."_

_"Name it."_

_"Have dinner with me."_

_"I guess I could manage that." Courtney said with a smile. _

_"How about the Port Charles Grill at about 8:00?"_

_"Works for me." _

_"Alright, see you then."_

Courtney couldn't believe how well their dinner had went that night. She had learned so much about Kyle and they had actually developed a kind of friendship. After that dinner they had gotten together to eat and talk quite a few times. But, tonight would be their first real date. They both had admitted feeling something more than friendship and had decided to try it out. She was nervous though because she knew this would be the first date she went on since she broke up with Jason.

Sam walked down the stairs of the penthouse, hearing a knock at the door. "Coming." She called. Opening the door, she came face to face with Carly.

"Hello Sam." Carly said, making her way into the penthouse. "Is Jason here?"

"No, he's out on business." She replied. "Is there anything I can help you out with?"

"I was just stopping by to remind him about going to the party at the Cellar tonight."

"We'll be there Carly. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Leave Jason."

"Carly, how many times do we have to do this? I love Jason and he loves me. We're together whether you like it or not. And personally, I'd like it if we could put our differences aside and maybe even become friends."

"Let me get this. You sleep with my husband, destroy my family, weasel yourself into Jason's life, and steal the love of my best friend's life and you expect us to become friends. Puhlease…in your dreams." Carly stated, walking out of the penthouse.

Courtney looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She was dressed in a black sequin dress with a v-neck and no back. Her hair was pinned up with the exception of a few strands that fell around her face. She was adding the finishing touches, a pair of silver earrings and matching necklace.

Hearing a knock, she went to the door and opened it. "Wow! You look beautiful." Kyle said, looking her over.

Courtney blushed. "Thank you. I just need to grab my purse and then we can go."

"I can't believe how many people are here." Carly stated to Sonny, looking around the club.

"Well, you deserve it. You've worked very hard to get this club up and running. I'm very proud of you." Sonny said, kissing his wife.

"Oooh, look who's here!" Carly said, breaking away from her husband and flying into Jason's arms. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Well you practically threatened to kill me if I didn't show up."

Carly slapped him in the chest playfully. "I did not. You came voluntarily because you love me and would support me in anything I do."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, that too."

Looking away from Jason, she took notice of Sam, who was at his side. "Thanks for coming Sam."

Sam smiled. "You're welcome."

Carly had decided to be civilized with Sam because she did not want to pick a fight with her. She didn't want her to put her in a bad mood. Carly was stopped mid thought when she saw the stairs out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw Courtney, dressed in a jaw dropping gorgeous dress, and a handsome looking man next to her holding hands.

Seeing Carly's gaze occupied on something, Sonny, Jason, and Sam all turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Tonight just got a whole hell of a lot more interesting." Sonny said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've just been so busy with the holidays and all. Please forgive me. lol Anyways I was writing this and it was pretty long so I divided it into two chapters. Here is the first part and the second part will be up soon. Again, please forgive me for taking so long.

**CHAPTER 2**

Courtney and Kyle continued walking down the stairs when Courtney spotted Carly in the crowd. Her heart began to quicken as she saw Jason's eyes. She didn't know what he would feel like about her being with another guy. But he was with Sam she thought. So why would me being with another guy be any different.

"Hey Courtney." Carly said when they made their way through the crown to them, enveloping her in a hug.

"Hey Carly." She said, pulling away.

"And who's this?" Carly asked, looking in Kyle's direction.

Courtney mentally reminded herself to kick Carly later because Carly knew who he was. She had practically stayed up till one in the morning trying to squeeze all of the details of their dinner out of her. "Carly this is Kyle. Kyle this is Carly, my brother Sonny, Sam, and Jason."

Kyle nodded and said hello. Courtney could feel Jason's eyes on her. His stare was so intense she had to try as hard as she could not to look at him. "Um, could you excuse me for a minute. I have to go to the ladies room?" Courtney said and walked away.

Jason watched her retreating form. He didn't know why but he felt so enraged seeing Courtney with another guy. Looking at Kyle he just wanted to punch that grin right off his face. He knew Courtney wasn't a possession and she definitely wasn't his but for some reason he felt like they would always be connected.

"Jason, will you dance with me?" Sam asked putting her hand on his arm. Jason nodded his head and they moved onto the dance floor.

"I'm going to go check on the backroom and make sure everything's running smoothly." Carly said and walked away, leaving Sonny and Kyle standing there.

"Have a seat." Sonny said, motioning towards the bar. "What are you drinking?"

"Scotch."

Sonny got the attention of the bar tender and ordered their drinks. "So, how long have you been seeing Courtney?"

Carly walked into the women's restroom and saw Courtney standing by the mirror. "What's wrong?" Carly asked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? Nothing's wrong. I mean I'm here with Kyle..who is a great man by the way and he treats me with respect and he is so kind and he takes my feelings into consideration, so I mean why would something be wrong?" Courtney rambled on.

"Oh I don't know, call this a crazy idea, maybe it's because your ex husband aka love of your life is with another woman while watching you go on a date with another man!"

Courtney sighed and sat down on the small couch near the wall. "Carly, how do our lives end up like this? I mean whatever happened to those happily ever after stories we read about in those fairy tales?"

"Fairy tale, Courtney. It's a fairy tale. That's why it's not real. But you and Jason, you're real….your love is real. And that's what's worth fighting for."

"It's so hard though." Courtney said, trying to suppress the tears that threatened to fall.

"And you think me and Sonny are easy?" Carly laughed. "Please! Love is hard Courtney. If it wasn't it wouldn't be as great as it is during the good times."

"But how do you get past the bad times?"

"If your love is strong enough it will. You can't deny love Courtney. It's there whether you like it or not. And I believe your and Jason's love is strong enough."

"But maybe love isn't enough…"

Kyle looked at Sonny's intense gaze. "Uh, we met two weeks ago, but this is our first date." Kyle answered.

Sonny nodded, taking another drink of his scotch. "Have you ever been married? Engaged?"

Kyle shook his head. "No, I've just haven't found the right person yet, I guess."

"Have you ever gone to prison or committed a crime?"

"Look, I hear one of those 'Big Brother' conversations coming on, but I can assure you, Sonny, Courtney is safe with me. I'm not going to hurt her."

"Well, I'll be the judge of that."

"Judge of what?" Courtney asked, walking up to Sonny and Kyle at the bar.

"Nothing." Sonny said, "Just getting to know Kyle over here."

Courtney smiled and looked over at Kyle. "Wanna dance?"

Kyle nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Carly walked up to Sonny at the bar. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing, just talking to Kyle."

"Sonny! You were interrogating him, weren't you! Do you _want_ to embarrass your sister?"

"Relax, I just asked him a few questions. You know, get him a little scared…so he won't mess with Courtney."

"So making your ego bigger by acting all macho and scaring another man from dating your sister has nothing to do with it?"

Sonny smiled, flashing his dimples. "Nope, just an added bonus." He said, pulling his wife closer to himself. "Besides, I don't need to act like I'm macho, I am."

Carly laughed. "Sure you are." She said, leaning in and giving him a kiss.

Jason watched as Kyle led Courtney to the dance floor. He saw him pull her close to him as Courtney put her hands around his neck. He also saw Kyle's hand wander down her back. Each time they slid further, the angrier he got.

Courtney felt a little strange with Kyle's arms around her. For so long it had been Jason's arms that enveloped her, making her feel safe. As they turned, Courtney looked up and saw Jason and Sam dancing. His eyes connected with hers and she got lost in them. She saw a mixture of emotions cross over his face.

Courtney looked away, afraid of what she was feeling, and realizing the song was over. Pulling apart from Kyle, she was about to head off the dance floor when Sonny came up to her. "May I have this dance?"

Courtney smiled, "Of course." The two of them began slowly swaying to the music.

"So, how are things with you and Kyle? Anything serious?"

"No, not really. He's a nice guy and all but I just don't know yet. Everything's so confusing."

"Well you know, If you ever need anything I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Sonny." Courtney said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Carly watched Sonny and Courtney dancing and got an idea. She hurried over to Jason and Sam, who were standing by the bar. "Jason will you dance with me?"

"Carly I just got done dancing besides, you know I don't like to dance."

"Jason, please! I really want to dance."

Jason sighed. "Only once."

Carly smiled and grabbed Jason's hand, dragging him over to the dance floor. They were dancing for about 30 seconds when Carly and Jason got close to Sonny and Courtney. "Oh, look! There's Sonny." Carly said, overdramatized. Dancing over to Sonny and Courtney, Carly leaned over. "Mind if I cut in." Courtney looked over at Carly and saw Jason.

Jason silently yelled at himself for getting sucked into one of Carly's stupid plans.

"He is my husband after all." Carly added in. Sonny looked at his wife in disbelief. He couldn't believe her. She was definetly not one to give up.

Courtney nodded and Carly joined Sonny, moving to a different part of the floor. Courtney looked up at Jason. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok." Jason said, joining hands with Courtney. Courtney felt a spark travel through her body at Jason's touch. She stepped in, closing some of the distance between them. Jason put his hand on the small of Courtney's back. An akward silence enveloped them.

"So…uh, Michael made the soccer team." Courtney said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know. He was so excited about it." Jason replied.

"Yeah, I'm proud of him."

Another akward silence fell over them. Courtney knew that they weren't together anymore, but she thought that they would be able to be friends and have a real conversation.

Suddenly Jason spoke up. "Did you have Kyle checked out?" Jason asked.

"Checked out?" Courtney questioned.

"Yea, did you have Sonny run a background check?"

"No." Courtney answered, obviously annoyed at the question.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean I didn't have Sonny run a background check."

"Why not?"

"Because, Jason, I trust him."

"Courtney, you know how dangerous that can be. He could be working for anyone-"

Courtney cut him off. "I don't need your help on this one Jase."

Jason couldn't believe how naive Courtney was being. If anything ever happened to her Sonny, Carly, and the boys would be devastated. Looking into her eyes in that moment and feeling her in his arms though, he knew he would be too. Lowering his voice he began again, "Courtney, please, let me do this for you."

"Why does it matter so much?"

Jason looked deep within her, his eyes a soft blue. "Because I…I—"

"Sorry to interrupt. But Jason I really need your help at the table." Sam said.

Courtney looked from Jason to Sam and then back to Jason. Was he just going to say what she thought he was?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys- I'm really, really sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been really busy with school and the holidays and everything. Anyways, I hope you forgive me and here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Jason looked deep within her, his eyes a soft blue. "Because I…I—"

"Sorry to interrupt. But Jason I really need your help at the table." Sam said.

Courtney looked from Jason to Sam and then back to Jason. Was he just going to say what she thought he was?

Emotions started to run through Courtney. She couldn't think straight. She knew that her and Jason getting back together would be a disaster. She had just started to move on. Tears began to well in her eyes as the mix of emotions became to much to bear. "Excuse me." She said and ran off into the crowd.

Jason knew something was wrong with Courtney. He couldn't believe he almost said what he was going to say. He had to stay away from Courtney. Being around her brought up too many feelings that he wasn't prepared to feel again.

Courtney was trying to push her way through the crowd of people so she could get outside, away from everybody, when she ran into Carly, who was standing by another girl. "Carly, I'm really sorry but I have to go."

"What? Courtney I-" She was cut off by the other woman.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Courtney Morgan. Oops! My bad- Mathews."

Courtney looked up at the woman for the first time. She had light brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders, and the perfect hour glass figure that most women would kill for. She looked at Carly, confused at who the woman was.

"Courtney, this is Erin Roscoe, Faith's sister."

Courtney didn't think she heard Carly right. "Faith's sister!"

Carly nodded her head.

"That's right." Erin said.

Courtney looked over at Erin and noticed her two guards standing off to the side of her.

"And I'm here to take over her territory that your brother and brain dead ex-husband took from her."

"Excuse me?" Courtney said.

"You heard me. I know everything about everyone in this town. My sister's notes are pretty thorough."

"Well I suggest you pack your bags and get out of this town before you get yourself into trouble that you can't get out of."

"Is that a threat?"

Carly looked between the two girls, anger present in both their eyes.

"Do you want it to be?" Courtney continued.

"Courtney, come on." Carly said, putting her hand on Courtney's arm. "This isn't worth it."

Courtney looked at Erin. "I'm just saying be careful of your actions because you might regret the consequences." Courtney turned to start walking away with Carly.

"Like jumping off a ship and killing your baby?"

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks. Carly knew that all hell had just broken loose. Courtney turned and faced Erin. "You Bitch!" She yelled, bringing her fist back, punching her in the face.

Erin fell to the floor, pulling Courtney down with her. Erin began punching back at her. A crowd formed around them as they continued fighting.

"Jason, can we go home now?" Sam asked.

Jason was about to reply when a guy ran past them yelling. "Chick Fight!" Jason looked over at the other side of the club where the guy was headed. He and Sonny locked eyes and then went towards the crowd of people.

Courtney brought her arm back to punch Erin again when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her up off the ground. Turning her head she saw that it was Erin's bodyguards.

Taking advantage of the time, Erin got up from the floor. Courtney fought against the guard's grip. "Let go of me!" She struggled. Erin walked up to Courtney, bringing her fist back.

Courtney struggled to get free, but she saw Erin's fist headed for her face. Courtney cringed, anticipating the punch. But before she could react, she was being tossed to the ground.

Looking up she saw Jason punch the bodyguard. The bodyguard fought back but Jason pushed him up against the wall, arm over the guy's throat, cutting off his air supply.

"You touch her again you die! You got that!" Jason shouted, tightening his grip. The man nodded his head. "Now get out of this club!" Jason said, releasing the man. The man turned and walked out.

Sonny and Carly looked on as Jason rushed over to Courtney, who was still on the floor. "Are you all right?" He asked, running his hands over her, looking for any visible bruises or cuts.

Courtney grabbed her head. It was pounding.

Sonny looked away and at the crowd. "Everybody out. Show's over." The crowd began filing out.

Jason put his hand up to Courtney's face. "Ouch." Courtney cringed.

Jason removed his fingers and saw a bruise starting to form around her eye. "We need to get some ice on this." Jason said.

"I'm fine." Courtney said.

"No your not. You need to get some ice on this."

"Jason I don't want to argue right now ok? Please, I just want to go home."

Jason sighed. "Fine, I'll walk you home."

"Jason I'm a big girl. I don't need you to walk me home. I'm fine really." She said standing up.

Jason stood up to, nodding his head. "Ok." He said, still not liking the idea.

Courtney walked over to Kyle. "Thank you for tonight. I had a good time. Except for the end and all but that wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

Kyle smiled. "Don't worry about it. Just go home and get some rest. I'll call you, ok. Maybe we can do this again sometime."

Courtney smiled and Kyle leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was going to give her a real kiss but saw Sonny out of the corner of his eye.

Courtney walked over to Carly. "I'm sorry about ruining you club's big night."

"Oh honey! Don't worry about it. Plus, it was all worth it seeing you beat the crap out of that woman."

Courtney smiled and hugged Carly.

"Goodnight Sonny." Courtney said pulling away.

"Goodnight Courtney. I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Courtney began walking away.

"I hope you feel better Courtney." Sam said.

Courtney turned towards her. "Thank you Sam. Goodnight."

Sonny, Carly, and Sam looked on as Courtney walked towards the exit, having to pass Jason. "Thank you for everything." Courtney said.

Jason lowered his voice, locking eyes with her. "You know if you ever need anything, anything Courtney, I'm here for you."

Courtney nodded her head. "I know."

Turning Courtney walked up the stairs and left.

Jason went over to Marco. "I want you to follow her home. Make sure she gets there safely ok?"

Marco nodded.

"And make sure she doesn't see you."

Marco nodded again, exiting the club.

Sam walked up to Jason, slipping her arm around his waist. "Can we go home now?" She said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah we can." Jason said, looking over at the door.

Courtney walked through the door of the loft. She was so happy to be home finally. Her head was killing her. She took a couple of Tylenol and washed them down with a glass of water. Opening the freezer she took out a a bag of ice. She sighed, sitting down on the couch. It felt so good to sit and relax. She had had such an emotionally and physically draining day. Not to mention the new enemy she had made today. If she was anything like her sister, Courtney knew there'd be hell ahead.


End file.
